The present disclosure relates to an environment arrangement robot and a control program thereof.
There is known a technique in which a mobile robot moving autonomously creates and updates an environment map while calculating its own location together with its reliability (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-203145).